Operation: Unholy Alliance
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information * Trivia *'' '' is the 8th Special Event to feature the Corpus faction as the antagonist. **Previous Corpus events were : ***Operation: Nighthawk ( Jul 2015 ) ***Operation: Nightmare ( Aug 2015 ) ***Operation: Nightfall ( Sep 2015 ) ***Operation: Night's End ( Oct 2015 ) ***Operation: Death From Above ( Sep 2016 ) ***Operation: Death From Below ( Oct 2016 ) ***Nightmare: Death From Below ( Oct 2016 ) *'' '' is the 7th Special Event to feature the Kane's Forces faction as the antagonist. **Previous Kane's Forces events were : ***Operation: Undead Harvest ( Oct 2012 ) ***Operation: Undead Rising ( Oct 2013 ) ***Operation: Undead Swarm ( Oct 2014 ) ***Operation: Night's End ( Oct 2015 ) ***Operation: Death From Below ( Oct 2016 ) ***Nightmare: Death From Below ( Oct 2016 ) *'' '' is the 4th Special Event to feature both the Corpus & Kane's Forces working together. *'' '' is the first non-October Special Event to feature the Kane's Forces faction. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of a new Faction Leader'' - Shadow ( Corpus Leader ) **''First appearance of a new Boss Unit'' - Kane Boss *Special Event Firsts : **''First event to award a Restart Token for completing the Attack Track.'' **''First event to restore the health of units in the Base Defenders Platoon after a defense wave.'' Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Unholy Alliance - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 11/07/16 ) - Operation: Unholy Alliance - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 11/11/16 ) - Public Preview - Operation Unholy Alliance - ( Official ) - Public Test Server *Kixeye Forum ( 10/04/16 ) - November Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Additional Info *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/16 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Titan Version ZombieGasLauncher.png|Event Feature : Zombie Gas Launcher Kane'sLaboratory.png|Event Feature : Kane's Laboratory ZombieSpawningBuilding.png|Event Feature : Zombie Spawning Building Corpus-Airfield.png|Event Feature : Corpus Airfield WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc UnholyAlliance-CampaignTrackSystem.gif|Campaign Tracks System 3 Tracks UnholyAlliance-CampaignTrackSystem-Full.png|Campaign Tracks Master Attack Defense UnholyAlliance-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #29 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Kane'sVehicle-Single.png|Kane Boss' Introduction' Shadow-Portrait.png|Shadow Corpus Leader Introduction Gallery - Event Instructions UnholyAlliance-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop Apollo-LargePic.png|Apollo Large Pic Hades-LargePic.png|Hades Large Pic UnholyAlliance-LargePic.png|Unholy Alliance Large Pic UnholyAlliance-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-B-UnholyAlliance.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Missions : A7, D2, D7 ArmsCache-S-UnholyAlliance.gif|Silver Arms Cache Missions : A12, D12 ArmsCache-G-UnholyAlliance.gif|Gold Arms Cache Missions : A17, D17 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Attack Mission: 20 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaSandstorm-LargePic.png|Omega Sandstorm Sector Prize SectorArmCache-UnholyAlliance.gif|Arms Cache Omega Sandstorm Base OmegaSandstorm-Parts.png|Omega Sandstorm Sector Prize Parts A-LineMissiles-LargePic.png|A-Line Missiles Sector Prize ArmoredBlades-LargePic.png|Armored Blades Sector Prize HighCommander-LargePic.png|High Commander Sector Prize TelemetryDrone-LargePic.png|Telemetry Drone Sector Prize TrifectaArmor-LargePic.png|Trifecta Armor Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon EasternHorde-ConvoyBase-MapICON.png|Convoy Base Map Icon Kane's-DamFortress-MapICON.png|Dam Fortress Map Icon DesertCanyaon-MapICON.png|Desert Canyon Map Icon Mountain-Fortess-Small.png|Desert Fortress Base Map Icon ForestBase-MapICON.png|Forest Base Map Icon HellHounds-HideoutBase-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon Kane-Hideout-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon Hell Hounds-Isle-MapICON.png|Isle Base Map Icon Kane'sThorumMine-MapICON.png|Thorium Mine Map Icon UndeadSwarm-Mausoleum-ICON.png|Mausoleum Base Map Icon Hell_Hounds(45).png|Mountain Fortress Base Map Icon OmegaSandstorm-SectorBase-MapICON.png|Sector Target Base Map Icon Mini-BossBase.png|Valley Base Map Icon ZombieFortress-MapICON.png|Zombie Fortress Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background Desert Plains Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress Background Dam Fortress Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Fortress Background Desert Canyon Forest-Background.jpg|Forest Background Forest Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Natural Island Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Mountain Isle Mausoleum-Background.jpg|Mausoleum Background Mausoleum Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress Background Mountain Fortress Fortress Compound-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Fortress Compound Thorium Compound-Background.jpg|Thorium Mine Background Thorium Compound Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Train Yard Background Desert Tracks Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Zombie Fortress-Background.jpg|Zombie Fortress Background Zombie Fortress Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Campaign Track Category:Corpus - Antagonist Category:Kane's Forces - Antagonist Category:A to Z